Undiscovered Adversary
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise encounters an apparently abandoned ship floating in space. While investigating the ship, they discover it is infected with a virulent diease. And the away team may never be able to leave it.


ENTERPRISE  
"UNDISCOVERED ADVERSARY"  
by J. B. Tilton  
email: aramath@isot.com  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related   
characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures,   
Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story.   
This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise encounters an apparently abandoned ship floating   
in space. While investigating the ship, they discover it is infected   
with a virulent plague. And the away team may never be able to leave   
it.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol from her science station, "I am detecting   
a ship bearing 113 mark 92."  
  
"Is it heading toward us? Asked Archer from his command chair.  
  
"No, sir," responded T'Pol. "It appears to be drifting in   
space.  
  
"Confirmed," said Travis. "I'm only registering minimal energy   
readings from it."  
  
"On screen," ordered Archer.  
  
The ship appeared on the view screen. It reminded Archer of the   
old style NASA space shuttles used in the last century. This one,   
however, was considerably larger. Archer didn't recognize the   
markings on the ship.  
  
"Drop out of warp," said Archer. "Lay in an intercept course."  
  
He glanced over at his science officer. She usually voiced some   
objection when Archer decided to investigate a mystery. This time,   
however, she was oddly silent.  
  
"Sir," said Malcolm from his tactical station, "there seems to   
be a radiation leak coming from the ships' starboard engine. I advice   
we get no closer than one thousand meters to be on the safe side."  
  
"You heard the man, Travis," said Archer to his helmsman, "let's   
maintain a distance of more than one thousand meters."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Travis.  
  
"The leak appears to be only a moderate one," said T'Pol. "I   
would say it has suffered a ruptured baffle plate causing the leak."  
  
"Will it post a danger to the Enterprise?" asked Archer.  
  
"Only with prolonged exposure," said T'Pol. "If we maintain a   
distance of one thousand meters, as Lieutenant Reed has suggested, we   
should be safe. I would estimate it would be relatively safe for a   
very brief investigation of the ship."  
  
"No complaints about investigating this time, Sub-Commander?"   
asked Archer, smiling.  
  
"On the contrary, sir," said T'Pol. "If it continues to drift   
along it's current heading, it will drift into a planetary system   
directly ahead. The radiation like, while minimal in deep space,   
could prove hazardous within a planetary system."  
  
"Any idea who that ship belongs to?" asked Archer.  
  
"No, sir," said T'Pol. "I don't recognize any of the markings   
or the configuration of the ship. Readings indicate that the ship has   
been drifting for nearly three hundred years."  
  
"Three hundred years?" questioned Archer. "You mean it's been   
floating out there for three hundred years and no one has come across   
it in all that time?"  
  
"Apparently, sir," said Travis. "This part of the galaxy is   
largely unexplored, even by the Vulcans. The system ahead is a pre-  
industrial civilization with no apparent contact outside it's own   
planet."  
  
"The ensign is correct," said T'Pol. "The pattern of drift   
would suggest that it originated somewhere beyond explored space. It   
is not possible to extrapolate its possible point of origin without   
further facts."  
  
"Sensor readings?" asked Archer.  
  
"Inconclusive," said Malcolm. "The seasons don't seem to   
penetrate the hull of that ship. The material seems to be reflecting   
our sensor scans."  
  
"I'm not getting any radio activity from it either, sir,"   
reported Hoshi.  
  
"So, there are no apparent life signs?" questioned Archer.  
  
"That is correct," said T'Pol. "However, energy output would   
suggest that the ship is uninhabited. There does not appear to be   
enough energy output to maintain even minimal life support."  
  
"Which means if anyone is on board," said Archer, "they're   
probably all dead."  
  
"That would be a logical conclusion," said T'Pol.  
  
"Well," said Archer, thoughtfully, "let's make sure before we go   
barging in. Hoshi, hail the ship. Let's see if we get a response."  
  
Hoshi hailed the ship several times. Each time the crew waited   
for any type of response. None came. Secretly, T'Pol admired   
Archers' cautiousness. It had not been so long ago that he would have   
simply boarded the ship without a second thought. His last months in   
space had apparently helped to temper his enthusiasm.  
  
"No response on any channel, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"Okay," said Archer, pushing a button on his command chair.   
"Trip, prep a shuttle pod. Let's have a look at our mystery ship out   
there."  
  
"All ready on it, Cap'n," responded Trip.  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "perhaps you should remain on Enterprise.   
I can lead the away team. At least until we have ascertained there is   
no immediate danger to the away team."  
  
"Not this time, Sub-Commander," said Archer. "It looks peaceful   
enough. What about the radiation leak? Will it pose a threat to us   
while we're over there?"  
  
"Your EV suits should afford protection for a limited time,"   
responded T'Pol. "No more than two hours, however."  
  
"Understood," said Archer. "Hoshi, we'll probably need a   
translator over there. Malcolm, assign a security detail to the away   
team."  
  
"You read my mind, sir," said Malcolm, smiling.  
  
"It's not hard, Lieutenant," said Archer. "Every time I leave   
the ship you tell me I need to take security along."  
  
"Your safety is my responsibility, sir," responded Malcolm.  
  
"I know," said Archer. "T'Pol, I'm also taking Commander Tucker   
with me. He might be able to figure out what damage has been done to   
that ship."  
  
"Remember, Captain," said T'Pol, "no more than two hours."  
  
"I hear you, Sub-Commander," said Archer as he and Hoshi headed   
for the turbo lift.  
  
TWO  
  
Entering the alien ship proved to be easier than Archer had   
anticipated. Once the shuttle pod had locked on to the access port,   
the ported simply opened. Trip theorized it was an automated system   
that activated immediately when a ship locked on. Once inside the   
ship, they stood looking around.  
  
"Apparently humanoid," said Hoshi, "from the looks of the layout   
of the ship."  
  
"Yeah," said Ensign Jeffrey Carter, the security man Malcolm had   
assigned to the away team. "And it appears they are, or were, about   
the same size as humans."  
  
"Let's have a look around," said Archer. "Everyone keep your   
eyes open. There may still be someone on board."  
  
They stepped out of the airlock and into the corridor of the   
ship. Readings indicated there was no atmosphere inside the ship.   
The temperature was equivalent to that in space. Everything was dark   
and there appeared to be no signs of life. As the last of the team   
stepped out of the airlock, the door closed behind them and lights   
suddenly came on in the corridor.  
  
"Cheshna sol takwan," resounded a voice through the corridor.  
  
"What was that?" asked Clark.  
  
"I don't know," said Hoshi, working her universal translator.   
"It sounded automated, almost mechanical."  
  
"You're the translator, aren't you?" demanded Clark.   
"Translate."  
  
"I need more than a couple of words to get a working knowledge   
of a language," responded Hoshi.  
  
"Easy, you two," said Archer. "Maybe that was some form of   
automated greeting or something."  
  
"Cap'n," said Trip, working his tricorder, "the temperature   
inside the ship is rising. And I'm detecting an atmosphere now.   
Oxygen, nitrogen, argon, and a trace amount of methane. It's not at a   
dangerous level, so the atmosphere should be breathable."  
  
"Helmets stay on for now," said Archer. "Let's try to find the   
bridge. Maybe we'll get some answers there."  
  
They began to search through the ship. Most of what they found   
appeared to be crew's quarters. But all items seemed to have been   
cleaned out of the quarters. Nothing of a personal nature could be   
found in any of the rooms.  
  
Finally, they came to what looked like a bridge. It was at the   
very front of the ship and it was totally deserted. None of the   
instrument panels seemed to have any power.  
  
"Trip, see if you can get some power on in here," ordered   
Archer. "There should be some information in the computer system if   
we can get it working."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded Trip.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "there seems to be a lot of writing in   
here. Can you use the writing to translate it?"  
  
"No sir," said Hoshi. "I can make a database of the symbols,   
but without knowing how each symbol is pronounced, there's no way to   
come up with a language database."  
  
"Do the best you can," said Archer. "Clark, you and I will see   
if we can figure out what each of these stations is for."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Clark.  
  
"And everyone keep your eyes open," said Archer.  
  
Repeated scans showed no apparent harmful elements in the   
atmosphere of the ship. Archer finally decided it was safe to remove   
their EV suits. It made exploring the alien ship much easier.  
  
They spent nearly thirty minutes checking over the bridge of   
this alien ship. Archer and Clark had been able to identify the   
function of nearly all the equipment on the bridge. Hoshi had   
gathered a nearly complete database of all the symbols on the bridge.   
She was reasonably sure that, once she learned how to pronounce each   
symbol and it's meaning, she'd be able to construct a language   
database for it.  
  
Trip was having less luck than the others. Except for the   
overhead lights and the life support, he had not been able to get any   
of the equipment working. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get   
power to the consoles.  
  
"I just don't understand it, Cap'n," said Trip. "According to   
my scans, they should be working. But I just can't seem to get   
anything to work. It's like there's a break somewhere in the circuit   
and I just can't find it. It could be anywhere in the ship."  
  
"What about the radiation leak?" asked Archer.  
  
"No sign of it inside the ship," said Trip. "My guess is that   
whatever metal this ship is made from is shielding us from it. Or it   
might have some form of shielding that is blocking it."  
  
Archer activated his communicator.  
  
"Archer to Enterprise."  
  
"T'Pol here," answered the science officer.  
  
"Nothing to report," said Archer. "We seem to be shielded from   
the radiation inside the ship. We're going to take a look around to   
see what we can find out."  
  
"Understood," responded T'Pol.  
  
"I guess we should see what the rest of the ship looks like,"   
Archer said. "Trip, you and Hoshi check out engineering and the lower   
decks. Clark and I will see what's aft and on the upper decks."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Trip.  
  
"Captain," said Clark, pulling his phase pistol.  
  
Everyone turned to see a woman standing in the doorway to the   
bridge.  
  
THREE  
  
"Easy, Ensign," said Archer. "If she was a threat, I doubt if   
she'd just be standing there."  
  
Clark lowered his weapon but didn't put it away. The figure in   
the doorway was about the same height as Hoshi. She had gray skin and   
resembled a human. Her eyes, however, glowed a low red, as if a light   
burned behind each one of them.  
  
"Tosha sim tillacar marison jordana li pak qwellmar," said the   
female.  
  
"Hoshi?" questioned Archer.  
  
"Almost, sir," said Hoshi, working her universal translator. "I   
still need a few more phrases."  
  
"I'm Captain Jonathon Archer," said Archer to the woman, "of the   
Earth ship, Enterprise."  
  
"Shel pon sukari," responded the figure. "Ito brell lim rogar   
tolaki."  
  
"I don't understand," said Archer. "Hoshi, I need that   
translator."  
  
"I think I have it sir," said Hoshi.  
  
"Your technology is primitive," said the woman.  
  
"It is fairly new," said Archer. "I'm Captain Jonathon Archer   
of the Earth ship, Enterprise. We're on a mission of peace. We found   
your ship adrift and came aboard to investigate."  
  
"All carbon based units evacuated this vessel," responded the   
woman. "I am designated Primary Matrix One. I am the designated   
controller for this vessel."  
  
"Sir," said Trip, using his tricorder, "this is a mechanical   
device. It's not a living creature. The outer skin is some form of   
living tissue, but inside it's nothing more than a computer. But it's   
the most sophisticated thing I've ever seen."  
  
"You are correct," said the woman. "I was constructed as the   
designated controller for this vessel. Your appearance on this vessel   
reactivated me."  
  
"What's a designated controller?" asked Clark.  
  
""My primary function," said the woman, "is to maintain this   
vessel and to function as primary pilot during interstellar velocity.   
Carbon based units are incapable of controlling a vessel which is   
being propelled at speeds in excess of light speed."  
  
"I think Travis might take exception to that remark,' said Trip.  
  
"Captain Jonathon Archer," said the woman, "this vessel requires   
immediate maintenance. It will require approximately nine point two   
seven minutes to affect repairs after which time I will be available   
to respond to any queries you have."  
  
"By all means," said Archer. "We'll wait until you've made your   
repairs."  
  
"Is that wise, sir?" asked Hoshi, after the woman set about   
making repairs.  
  
"She seems friendly enough," said Archer. "She doesn't seem to   
be a threat. Besides, she's the best chance of finding out about this   
ship and who it belongs to. And do you really think we could stop   
her, anyway?"  
  
"This will," said Clark, holding up his phase pistol.  
  
"Crewman," said Archer, smiling, "I think you've been spending   
too much time with Malcolm. Our weapons are for defense only. Until   
and unless she proves to be a threat, let's just put the phase pistol   
away."  
  
Clark did as he was instructed, but he kept an eye on the alien.   
In less than ten minutes, she followed Trip back over to Archer and   
the others. All of the instrument panels on the bridge seemed to be   
working now.  
  
"Sir, this thing is amazing," said Trip, a gleam in his eye.   
"It sealed the radiation leak, located the malfunctioning module to   
the power system, repaired it, and even adjusted the atmosphere inside   
the ship to be more suited for us. All in less than ten minutes."  
  
"Command, I do believe you're in love," joked Hoshi.  
  
"Why did the crew abandon ship?" asked Archer.  
  
"The radiation leak," said Trip. "A baffle plate ruptured,   
causing the leak. It gave a false reading of a warp core breach. I   
guess the captain abandoned the ship to rescue the crew."  
  
"I was performing a routine diagnostic of myself at the time,"   
said the alien woman. "Captain Shek did not believe there was enough   
time to revive me and have me repair the damage before the destruction   
of the ship."  
  
"I guess the crew didn't have any advanced engineering   
training," said Trip.  
  
"There was no need," said the woman. "That is my function."  
  
"Well, everything seems to be working okay now," said Archer.   
"If you'll give us the coordinates for your peoples' star system, we   
can return their ship to them. Perhaps we can open negotiations with   
them. It would appear they have a lot of technological advances they   
may be willing to share with us."  
  
"It would appear," said the woman, "that my creators are   
technologically superior to this Earth of yours. However, I cannot   
provide you with the information you request. My creators are called   
the Binn Orr Gan. This vessels' records indicate they abandoned their   
home world several hundred years ago. I am unaware of their new   
location."  
  
"Abandoned it?" questioned Hoshi. "Why would they abandon their   
home planet?"  
  
"To escape the plague," said the woman. "All members of my   
creators' race were infected with it. Leaving their home world helped   
to slow the spread of the disease among the populace. That was the   
purpose of this vessel. To search out other cultures in the attempt   
to secure a cure for this affliction."  
  
"Plague?" questioned Archer. "Was your crew also infected?"  
  
"Of course," said the woman. "And by coming aboard this vessel,   
you have also been infected. If you wish to prevent the spread of   
this disease among your own people, it will be necessary for you to   
remain on this vessel."  
  
The away team stared at the woman in shock.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Your host appears to be correct, Captain," said Dr. Phlox   
through the computer linkup between the two ships. "Analysis of the   
readings you sent me indicates you have been infected with some form   
of microbe I have yet to identify."  
  
"Great," said Clark. "Then we have this plague. Just like this   
alien said."  
  
"That may be a bit premature, Ensign," said Phlox. "As yet, I   
am unsure exactly what this microbe does. It is possible it may take   
some time before the microbe becomes active."  
  
"What kind of plague is this?" asked Archer.  
  
"We found an extensive medical database in the information you   
sent us," said T'Pol. "Several hundred years ago, the home planet of   
the Binn Orr Gan underwent an atmospheric change. This change   
introduced a toxic compound into their atmosphere. This compound   
produced the microbe which the doctor spoke of."  
  
"The plague," continued Phlox, "essentially shuts down oxygen to   
various parts of the body. It appears to strike randomly in each   
individual. Once the shut down has occurred, the only treatment is to   
excise the affected area."  
  
"You mean cut it off," said Trip. "I don't fancy having any   
part of my anatomy cut off, Doc."  
  
"As I said," replied Phlox, "it may take months or even years   
before the microbe in the host body becomes active. I don't believe   
it is something you need to be concerned with right away. The   
information indicates an incubation period of several months to a   
number of years."  
  
"What about getting these microbes out of us?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"That is problematical," said Phlox. "The microbe seems to bond   
itself to the genetic code of the host. It may well be unable to   
remove it. I still have some records to go over and some tests to run   
before I can give you a more definitive answer."  
  
"So all we can do is sit around and wait for out bodies to start   
dying?" asked Clark, nearly hysterical.  
  
"It will do no good to become emotional, Ensign," said T'Pol.   
"Nor will jumping to conclusions. As the doctor indicated, we are   
continuing our investigation."  
  
"Until then," said Archer, "quarantine this ship. I don't want   
anyone else exposed to this thing."  
  
"When power was restored to the ship," said T'Pol, "an automated   
beacon began, warning of the danger of the ship. Apparently the   
malfunction caused the beacon to cease functioning as well."  
  
"I still don't like the idea of walking around without some   
parts of my anatomy I was born with," said Trip.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Commander," said Phlox. "The science of   
prosthetics is quite advanced these days. In fact, the Binn Orr Gan   
records seem to indicate that excising an affected area actually slows   
the progress of the infection. And they seem to have developed some   
rather sophisticated prosthetics of their own."  
  
"I don't care," said Trip, extremely annoyed. "I wanna' keep   
the original parts, if you don't mind."  
  
"I shall do my best," said Phlox.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," said Archer. "T'Pol let us know if you   
find out anything else."  
  
"Of course, Captain," said T'Pol.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Hoshi, after they had terminated the   
conference.  
  
"We might be here a while," said Archer. "I suggest we get to   
know our new home."  
  
"While we wait for this plague to start killing us, sir?" asked   
Clark.  
  
"Tell me something, Ensign," said Trip, before Archer could   
answer. "Is there anything you can do about this plague right now?"  
  
"No, sir," replied Clark.  
  
"Well," said Trip, "my granddaddy used to tell me, 'if there's   
something you can do about a situation, do it and forget about it. If   
there's nothing you can do, worryin' about it won't make difference.'   
I suggest you do a little less worrying and try to keep busy."  
  
"Good advice," said Archer. "There's still a lot about this   
ship we don't know. Might as well put our time here to good use."  
  
"Captain Jonathon Archer," interrupted the alien woman, "I have   
taken the liberty of preparing quarters for you and the others. They   
will be available to you as long as you are aboard this vessel."  
  
"Now, just how did you manage that?" asked Trip. "You've been   
sitting here with us the whole time."  
  
"I am in constant contact with this vessels' central computer   
core," said the woman. "I simply instructed several of the maintenance drones to make the necessary preparations."  
  
"Imagine that," said Trip. "No wonder you were able to make   
those repairs to the ship so quickly."  
  
"The transceiver with which I am equipped," replied the woman,   
"is much more efficient than verbal communication. It allows me to be   
aware of the entire vessels' condition instantly."  
  
"Almost like being telepathic," suggested Hoshi.  
  
"The analogy, I believe, is accurate, if somewhat simplistic,"   
said the woman. "The transceiver operates on a subspace carrier   
frequency which allows me to communicate with even other Binn Orr Gan   
vessels should they be in a close enough proximity."  
  
"Fascinating," said Hoshi.  
  
"Hoshi," said Archer, "why don't you look into that? It might   
help us come up with better communications equipment. Trip, check out   
the engineering section. See what type of things we might be able to   
adapt to our engines. Maybe for once we won't have to rely on the   
Vulcans for increased warp technology.  
  
"Clark, check out their food manufacturing, weapons controls,   
that sort of thing. I'll see about downloading as much of this ships'   
database as possible. I'll contact you all when I hear from the   
Enterprise."  
  
The four broke up to attend to their assigned tasks. The alien   
woman didn't seem concerned with them. She simply went about her job   
of maintaining the ship.  
  
FIVE  
  
It was several hours before Dr. Phlox contacted Captain Archer.   
The entire away team gathered around the computer linkup hoping to   
hear some good news. But each knew that was highly unlikely,   
considering how little time had passed.  
  
"In fact, I do have good news," said Phlox. "You may all return   
to the ship at any time."  
  
"You've found a way to remove the microbe?" asked Archer.  
  
"That is quite unnecessary," said Phlox. "After analyzing the   
Binn Orr Gans' medical database further, I discovered the microbe   
attacks only one particular enzyme. An enzyme, I am happy to say,   
that is not present in humans. Or in any known species, for that   
matter. It appears to be peculiar to the Binn Orr Gan."  
  
"So, we aren't in any danger?" asked Trip.  
  
"Not from this microbe, no," said Phlox. "I should think it no   
more harmful than any of a number of benign organisms found in the   
human body. However, even if this were not the case, I believe I have   
a treatment that should eliminate the microbe altogether, just to be   
safe."  
  
"Doctor," said the alien woman, "would this treatment of which   
you speak be effective on the Binn Orr Gan as well."  
  
"I should think so," said Phlox. "A simple injection three   
times a day for several days should prove an effective cure for the   
affliction. I should think it would work as effectively on the Binn   
Orr Gan as it will on any species. I only considered this course of   
treatment because the microbe has similar characteristics to the   
Deluvian blood leech. A fascinating creature, the blood leech. Did   
you know it actually attaches itself to the host by means of an   
adhesive secretion that literally . . ."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," said Archer, cutting the doctor off before   
he could launch into one of his long-winded dissections of yet another   
boring topic. "How soon before this treatment is ready?"  
  
"As soon as you return," said Phlox. "I've already prepared the   
serum."  
  
"Inform the shuttle bay to stand by to receive us," said Archer.   
"We'll be transporting over right away."  
  
"Captain Jonathon Archer," said the alien woman. "I would   
request a course of action from you."  
  
"Request a course of action?" questioned Archer.  
  
"Captain," said Hoshi, "I think he's asking for a favor."  
  
"Your doctor has indicated a course of treatment for the disease   
inflicted upon my creators," said the woman. "I would request to   
return to the point of origin for my creators and bring this treatment   
to them. It is the primary function of this vessel."  
  
"You said they weren't there any more," said Archer. "How will   
you find them?"  
  
"They will have left a beacon to inform others of their   
destination," said the woman. "There are a number of habitable   
systems near the point of origin. I do not believe they will have   
traveled far."  
  
"Just where is the point of origin for your creators?" asked   
Trip.  
  
The woman activated one of the computer screens on the bridge.   
She brought up what looked like a star map of the galaxy. She   
indicated a star at the lower, right hand portion of the map.  
  
"This is the point of origin for the species called Binn Orr   
Gan," said the woman.  
  
"Are you joking?" asked Trip. "Cap'n, that's the other side of   
the galaxy. It has to be forty or fifty thousand light years from   
here."  
  
"Forty seven thousand, nine hundred sixty eight light years   
approximately," said the alien woman. "Once there, I should be able   
to locate my creators' race easily."  
  
"That's crazy," said Trip. "It would take you three hundred   
years to get that far."  
  
"Incorrect," said the woman. "This vessel is capable of much   
greater velocity than your technology is capable of producing. In   
addition, there are a number of anomalies which will allow me to cover   
large distances in a short period of time."  
  
"Worm holes?" asked Archer. "We've never encountered a worm   
hole before. Are you telling me that worm holes actually exist?"  
  
"That is correct," said the alien. "However, there are none   
currently within range of your ships. Perhaps in one or two   
centuries, when your velocity capabilities have increased, you will be   
able to investigate these anomalies. Now, Captain, as to my request."  
  
"I suppose it's the least we can do for you," said Archer. "Are   
you sure you can make it all the way back to your people alone. We   
could send a probe with the information in it."  
  
"Unnecessary," said the alien woman. "As I have said, my   
primary function is the maintenance of this vessel. And the primary   
function of this crew is locating the information that you now   
possess. I shall attempt to locate the crew of this vessel by   
retracing my path since they evacuated. I am confident I will be able   
to locate them."  
  
"Well, we should be getting back to the Enterprise," said Trip.   
"The sooner we get these microbes out of us, the better I'll feel."  
  
"I shall remain here and prepare the ship for travel," said the   
alien woman. "I shall contact you when I am ready."  
  
"Fine," said Archer. "We'll contact you shortly."  
  
The away team collected their EV suits and headed for the   
shuttle to return to the Enterprise.  
  
SIX  
  
"Captain Jonathon Archer," said the alien woman from the view   
screen of the Enterprise, "your assistance has been appreciated. If   
not for you, I would remain aboard my ship deactivated. It is good   
that it was you who happened upon my ship. I know there are other   
species in the galaxy that are no so accommodating."  
  
"Just glad we could help," said Archer. "And thank you for   
allowing us to collect information on your technology. I'm sure the   
scientists and engineers at Star Fleet Command will spend the next few   
decades analyzing what we have."  
  
"Then the encounter has been mutually beneficial," said the   
alien. "This vessel is prepared for faster than light velocity. You   
have provided me with the capability of curing my creators. I believe   
the proper response among your people is thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," said Archer. "If you should ever make it into   
our part of the galaxy again, look us up."  
  
"I do not believe your lifespan will allow for that   
contingency," said the alien. "However, it is quite possible that   
your Sub-Commander T'Pol may have a sufficient lifespan for such a   
contingency. But I do not believe I shall be returning to this sector   
again in the foreseeable future."  
  
"Well, just keep it in mind, anyway," said Archer.  
  
The view screen suddenly went blank and the bridge crew watched   
as the alien ship turned and went to warp, leaving the Enterprise   
alone in space.  
  
"Kind of a nice gal for a toaster," joked Trip.  
  
"Commander," said Hoshi, annoyance in her voice, "she was much   
more than a toaster. I think she was more human than we might have   
given her credit for."  
  
"Considering that her creators' species originated some forty   
seven thousand lights years from our present location," said T'Pol, "I   
would highly doubt they have had contact with humans before."  
  
"That's not what I meant, exactly," said Hoshi. "I just think   
she may have been more than just a machine, that's all."  
  
"Well, people," said Archer, "we've had that little bug removed   
from us and the doctor has given us all a clean bill of health. I   
think it's time we got on to our next assignment. Mr. Mayweather, set   
course for the Takarrin sector, warp four, please."  
  
"Aye, sir," responded Travis.  
  
The Enterprise turned and moved away at warp speed, heading for   
their next assignment.  
  
* * *  
  
The alien vessel traveled for several hours. The alien woman   
finally calculated that there was enough distance between that ship   
and the Enterprise that they would be unable to detect anything from   
it. She activated some controls on the helm, and an opening formed   
directly in front of the ship.  
  
"It was a primitive species," said the woman out loud to no one.   
"Still, I calculate that they will advance rapidly. They are a   
curious species. I believe my decision to keep this technology from   
them was wise. This transwarp conduit will allow me to reach my   
established coordinates in approximately eighty years.  
  
"Still, it would probably be wise to log all that I have learned   
of these humans in the library records. The Binn Orr Gan will   
eventually encounter the humans. It would be advisable if they had as   
much information on this species as possible. The Hive will wish to   
give them a designation, of course. I shall leave that decision to   
the creators. I have no way of knowing how many other species they   
have already encountered."  
  
The alien silently began to list the information into the   
computer banks of the ship. She had no way of knowing that, even now,   
her creators had advanced far beyond what they had once been.   
Forgotten was the disease that had once plagued the race. Cured by a   
combination of technologies and information gleaned from a dozen   
different races.  
  
But seeking out other cultures and civilizations had remained   
engrained in the Binn Orr Gans' psyche. Looking for a way to improve   
itself so that it would never suffer the devastation the plague had   
once brought to it. Looking for a way to be perfectly healthy without   
any risk of infection again.  
  
Even that objective was gradually being lost in the dim recesses   
of the collective memories of the dozens of species that now comprised   
what had once the Binn Orr Gan. No longer different species, they had   
been absorbed into the collective that changed with each new addition.   
A collective whose original name, Binn Orr Gan, was slowly being   
corrupted and would soon come to strike fear in the heart of even the   
most battle heartened race.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Enterprise"   
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/aramath/ . You can also post   
your own "Enterprise" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
